This application is directed generally to wheeled truck assemblies for sliding doors such as used in conjunction with industrial and farm buildings, wherein the assemblies are movable along a track; and more particularly to such a truck assembly including bearing supported wheel arrangements from which a door panel or the like, is suspended.
Truck assemblies of the foregoing type are known in the art. One particularly advantageous truck assembly is shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,673. While such prior art door-suspending truck assemblies have proven reliable in use, there is room for yet further improvement. More specifically, where relatively large heavy doors are involved wear on the truck assemblies during use can adversely affect the reliability of operation and the service life of the assemblies.
The present invention provides a truck assembly wherein a plurality of bearing arrangements are used to support the truck wheels. These bearing arrangements support and accommodate the load created by the door panel and provide for smooth, reliable operation while reducing overall wear.